


Bhai-sa

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Jodhaa Akbar canon fics [12]
Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: 10 Sentences Collection, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Ten sentences about Jodhaa and Sujamal.





	Bhai-sa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



**Always a Different Profession AU**

“I don’t _care_ if you want to join in the celebrations for the Emperor’s victory, _bhaisa_ , you are recovering from six arrow wounds to the back. Get back to the healer’s tent or I’ll tie you up and half-shave you with my own hands.” **  
**

**Before the Beginning**

He is barely enthused at the birth of a sister-cousin nearly a decade younger than him; he does not know then just how much he will come to regard her as the closest thing to a family member he has. **  
**

**Bodyswap**

Jodhaa is nothing less than _thrilled_ now that she has the physical advantage over him and can finally pay him back for all the times he beat her. **  
**

**Curse**

Sujamal knows it is the most glorious end that any woman can hope for, but he still tastes ashes whenever he thinks of Jodhaa, his forthright, earnest sister, committing either _jauhar_ or _sati_. **  
**

**Darkest Timeline**

By the time Sujamal staggers off his horse into Bhagwant Das’s arms, the Mughal camp is in chaos: an assassin has stabbed both the Emperor and Empress. **  
**

**Fall**

“When a man finds himself in a bad situation, he can grab it with his own two hands and turn it upside down,” Sujamal says sagely one autumn afternoon, “but women must be more subtle if they wish to make the best of it,” and Jodhaa nods earnestly, and neither of them know just how true his words will prove. **  
**

[ **Floriography** ](http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm#anchorl)

When Jodhaa demands that he braid her hair and weave jasmine flowers into it, Sujamal simply nods and sets down his sword so that he may oblige her.

**Play**

Jodhaa only meant to play a prank, but Sujamal evidently took it as a deep insult, and the length of time he refuses to speak to her teaches her just how deep his insecurities run, and just how quick he can be to take offense. **  
**

**Role Reversal**

Jodhaa wonders if Rukmini ever felt this nervous or this exhilarated as she waits for a response to her letter to Ratan Singh, her Krishna, to rescue her from her marriage to the Mughal tyrant, that Shishupal; but at least this time around, Rukmini knows that Rukmi is on her side. **  
**

**Space**

“Just how many bruises can one training session produce?” Rani Padmavati demands as she examines Jodhaa’s hands and arms, and in the space between the Queen’s crossed arms, she and Sujamal share a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant notes from my original Tumblr tags:  
> #1 is an allusion to how rukmi brother of rukmini was punished by krishna #9 also refers to krishna rukmini story #an AU where jodhaa writes to Ratan Singh asking him to rescue her and sujamal is on her side #also sentence 1 is a happy AU where sujamal survives his wounds in case that wasn’t clear #and jodhaa & sujamal actually had an age gap of about 8 years


End file.
